


Never Let You Go

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Respectfulshipping, Revspec, Slash Ryoken Event 2019, Smut, decided to join the bandwagon, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Spectre always said he would never let his master go and he has always been the man of his word.So Ryoken can do nothing but comply.





	Never Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> Have some sweet SpeRyo, people? >////<

"I absolutely cannot allow that!"

The next thing Kogami Ryoken knew that he was grabbed and squeezed into a tight embrace, so tight akin to a snake grasping a rabbit just to devour it with only one difference - Spectre's hold was meant to be loving.

And in this particular situation, loving to the point of a heartfelt hysteria.

"You cannot be serious about wasting your life in jail!" Hanoi's second-in-command cried, gripping onto his leader.

Spectre knew that one day Ryoken-sama would talk about this, touch and pull this one especially painful thread that would make his entire heart fall apart akin to a ball of yarn. Spectre hoped that this day would never come... alas, his master did make him fall from cloud nine and back into the harsh reality where the Knights of Hanoi were large-scale criminals, cyber-terrorists who almost happened to throw the entire world into chaos.

"Y-you don't deserve it!" Spectre literally clawed into Ryoken's arms, stubbornly choosing not to notice sparks of crystal clear conscience in those beautiful metal blue eyes.

Young Kogami only sighed and cradled this so obstinate, this so man-child-at-the-moment in his own, reciprocal hug. He was ready for this kind of reaction from usually ever-so-tranquill-and-stoic Spectre. Ryoken was fully prepared for this heart taking a huge blow and tearing apart right before his very eyes.

Ryoken knew this was going to happen and yet it was _the best_ course of action to just go and admit the truth.

What was the point of running away from the inevitable?

He, both as Revolver of Hanoi and as Kogami (The Despicable Human Being) Ryoken, was predestined to end up in shackles sooner or later.

There was no sense in beating around this particular bush, but has Spectre ever been the one to be called sensible?

"Listen..." Ryoken made a half-hearted attempt to settle him down by stroking his head softly.

"I'm not listening!" but Spectre turned into a real stray cat, avoiding his otherwise beloved master's touch and glaring up at him. "This is preposterous! Injustice!"

"Injustice? Wow. I didn't know that in this world cyber-terrorists being rightfully punished is considered that. What a funny world we live in."

These words were laced with sarcasm, and Spectre, being a full-fledged sarcasm machine himself, knew that all too well. But still, whenever it came to Ryoken-sama's wellbeing...

"I don't accept this," Spectre shook his head, trying his best to let his facial expression remain as firm as it has ever been, but soon enough first treacherous tears rolled down his pallid cheeks. "And you must not either. You are not at fault, sir. You have never been."

Acidic aftertaste appeared on the tip of Ryoken's tongue as he barely refrained from grimacing.

What? Was he supposed to close his own eyes at all wrongdoings he had ever commited? Like putting the entire Link VRAINS at the brink of destruction? Like dragging into this hell of a mess thousands of innocent bystanders? Like allowing his own subordinates, small fries who wouldn't dare to take a gulp of breath without his permission, to cause havoc and harm as if it was just a fun game to them? Like... involving small children in that one Incident that ruined their lives forever?

And regarding the last point... _Spectre of all people should know better._

"You are not at fault," and yet he kept repeating this as if he was possessed, looking right into his master's eyes, diving into the darkest depths of his soul. "I know that there is someone to blame for all of this, there sure is. But it is not you, definitely not you, sir."

Tears kept brimming in Spectre's light blue eyes, and Ryoken already knew what he was going to say next even before those lips were parted in a timid whisper.

"There is only one person responsible for all of this and you know it, Ryoken-sama. It is your own fa..."

But then Spectre's lips were firmly shut, although the word akin to a swift sparrow had already flew out of his thoughts and reached Ryoken's comprehension.

"Go on?" young Kogami's voice grew colder, his eyes shimmered like ice under the sun.

There was no escape.

Though Spectre never planned to do so in the first place.

"Your father, Dr. Kogami," instead, he looked up at his master with overwhelming confidence and outstanding (from his point of view) impertinence. "If it wasn't for his involvement in your faith, then you wouldn't have been..."

"Father's involvement in my faith stems from those very times when I was nothing but some ejaculate of his," Ryoken's voice was thunderously stern as he glared daggers at Spectre. "Nothing could be done about that. It was only _my_ decision to succumb to whatever harmful thoughts and intentions I had in my own mind."

"Ryoken-sama..." Spectre felt his throat clogged with yet another bitter lump of tears.

"But I'm really grateful about your honesty, Spectre," young Kogami's face then lit up with one of his most beautiful smiles. "You have no idea how much I cherish this quality of yours."

"Ryoken-sama..!"

Ryoken couldn't manage anything more than a surprised gasp when Spectre pushed onto him with his entire weight, making both of them fall down onto the soft carpet.

"Sir!" Spectre bit his lips, clinging onto Ryoken-sama's chest with those shaky, unsteady fingers of his. "Please... whether if it's prison or hell itself... don't let go of me... let me take this fall for you..!"

It was a gloom stormy night outside and when one especially strong gust of wind crashed hard against the window Ryoken gently pushed Spectre away from himself.

"No way," young Kogami frowned, choosing to look at the long ago extinguished fireplace rather than his second-in-command's face.

"Why not?" Spectre's impatience echoed in his voice simultaneously with a faraway thunder.

"Because you are a victim of my wrong decisions as well."

Silence.

It lasted way too long for a simple pause.

Something weird and eerie clawed into Ryoken's heart, dropped his body temperature almost to zero when he heard a low, sinisterly sweet chuckle above himself.

"Well... I suppose you are right about this one, Ryoken-sama."

When Ryoken had finally thought of looking back at Spectre, the only thing his mind was able to register in one short second that their faces were dangerously close...

A kiss.

It was gentle at first, lips against lips, meeting and savoring the moment. But Spectre was obviously all for going further and soon enough Ryoken realized that he was in no position to defy him. His eyes, now firmly shut, had lent their obedience to his lips. Slightly parted, Spectre's lips met his master's again. He took young Kogami's lower lip between his and, with just a simple tease, tugged at it lightly. The bite of his teeth against Ryoken's lip, the taste of his in the latter's mouth made Hanoi's leader let out his first moan. 

"Ryoken-sama," Spectre breathed out hoarsely against his lips as he pulled away to look at his master's blushing face. "As I suspected, you are absolutely right."

"About what?" Ryoken could already hardly breath himself as the pounding in his chest accelerated hella quickly for it to be a simple confusion; and his lips, just why were they so desperately dry all of a sudden?

"It is your fault that I'm unable to let go of you," Spectre smirked and playfully brushed the tip of his nose against his master's. "If there _are_ red strings connecting soulmates in existence, then I dare to say that I see ours more like a red-hot chain."

"Spectre..."

"I love you, sir. I love you so much that my heart stops whenever I think of losing you, not being able to see your face anymore... that is why I found your words too cruel."

Spectre was lying on top of him, making their bodies so tightly pressed against each other... and that was the moment when Ryoken felt a certain incredibly hard bulge pressing against his own crotch.

"Spectre, you're..." the shade of crimson on young Kogami's face grew even darker as he turned his face away in shame, "...you're unbelievable."

"Forgive me," Spectre chuckled, well aware what made his master so flustered. "As you can see, I can hardly control myself when it is about you."

"Hmph."

The fluttering in Ryoken's chest became way too distracting, making him unable to think straight, his cheeks were burning and all of his common sense was evaporating with terrifyingly drastic speed.

There was nothing unusual about such as intimate mood as this as they had already done it before countless of times, but considering what they were talking about just literally a couple of minutes ago... wasn't this kinda  _inappropriate_?

And yet Ryoken could no longer control which dirty thoughts were carelessly released as he shyly parted his lips:

"If you don't want any upsetting words coming out of my mouth, you can just... you know, fuck my face?"

Ryoken had only realized what in the world did he just say when Spectre's blue eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Excuse me, sir?"

It was too late to take it back now, so Ryoken could only sigh in a vain attempt to calm his rapid heartbeat at least a little and repeat.

"I want you to sit on my face, Spectre."

For a brief moment the room was filled with nothing but awkward silence, though just as Ryoken was about to snap out of his own utterly shocked state and take back everything he had mindlessly said he heard a melodic laughter lightening up the mood of otherwise still stormy and grim night.

"My, my, Ryoken-sama," Spectre's eyes were literally shining with glee. "You sure are full of surprises."

"A-am I?" young Kogami was desperately trying to avoid thinking about Spectre's bare (gorgeous, nevertheless) butt when his heart skipped a beat at the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

"You are," Spectre was now standing up so that his master could watch his trousers slide down his white slender legs just to fall down around his ankles and be kicked away as they were no longer needed. "You are as unpredictable as a fiery storm that can erupt from the depth of earth at any moment... and this always makes me so excited."

Ryoken could very well see that "excitement" as it was impatiently twitching and poking so hard, threatening to rip apart Spectre's underwear any second now.

"Tell me. Are you horny, sir?" Spectre cooed, blatantly mocking his master as he already knew the answer just by looking at the way Ryoken thirstily licked his lips.

"A-as if you can't see!" young Kogami blurted out, his face turned dangerously red as sweet stiffness was already building up in his every muscle, every cell in his body was throbbing, burning in arousal.

"You know that I'll do whatever you ask me to," Spectre carelessly shrugged, though his fingers were already gripping at the hem of his briefs and the only thing required to dispose of this annoying piece of clothing was Ryoken's straightforward order.

"P-please..." but Ryoken's voice betrayed him at the worst time as his throat was drier than Sahara.

"Hmm~?" Hanoi's second-in-command hummed in amusement while eyeing his leader's face all too predatory.

"Please..." young Kogami was ready to explode any moment now as he was staring at the visibly wet stain where Spectre's cockhead was; it must have been oozing with so much pre-cum already. "I can't take it anymore..."

"Sir," Spectre chuckled. "I do not understand what you mean to say if you do not state it coherently. My mind-reading skills are not that good when it comes to your desires."

"You fucking liar," Ryoken frowned, ready to burn his subordinate alive as he was well aware that Spectre was enjoying taking his time just to torture him.

"No way, sir," Spectre now challenged him openly. "Just a few minutes ago you praised my honesty. Just so you know, I appreciate this quality the most about other people as well, so..."

" _So you want me to be maximally open with you, too, huh?_ " Ryoken thought while their eyes were fiercely locked in the heat of a silent battle.

"Alright then..." sweating bullets, young Kogami decided to allow himself this single loss as his overheated body was in too much of despair already and begged for it against his will. "I... I want you to put your wood in and fuck my mouth pussy senseless. And then I want you to spray your cum all over my face, if you will."

That was all required for Spectre's mercy to be bestowed upon his dear master, and before Ryoken knew it those annoying briefs of his were nowhere to be seen.

"I shall give you my everything, Ryoken-sama," Spectre seductively breathed out in delight as he held his fully erect cock in his hand, eagerly demonstrating his master just how much he craved him as well.

No time was wasted any further as Spectre squatted down, lowering himself onto his beloved one with all his inborn grace.

"Here you go, love," shamelessly teasing, Spectre purred, guiding his manhood towards the most beautiful lips in existence.

Little did he know just _how_ thirsty these lips were at the moment.

"Whoa!" Spectre was quite stunned when Ryoken roughly grabbed onto his hips to pull him closer and swallow his dick at once.

Ryoken wasted no time with going slowly as he immediately began his furious assault at the glans. He was well-acquainted with its size and shape as well as its delicious savour, so he eagerly engulfed it, not leaving a single inch unattended by his lapping tongue. He hummed contentedly as soon as he heard Spectre's moans leaking out into the night and that agitated him even further, driving him to bob his head at a quicker pace.

"R-Ryoken-sama..!" Spectre was experiencing a real shortage of breath; his heart was drumming maniacally while his cock kept being buried into the hot wetness of his master's mouth.

It wasn't the first time Ryoken was giving him head, but something about his eagerness tonight seemed especially... exquisite.

And yet Spectre could not allow his master overtake him so slyly.

"You are forgetting yourself!" Spectre grunted, making Ryoken almost gag as his head was gripped tightly and he lost control that very moment when Spectre began to thrust his hips, pegging his manhood into fiercely.

Tears accumulated in Ryoken's eyes, making them look like as if they were filled with stars, and yet Hanoi's leader meekly accepted each and every friction, allowing the tip to bump the entrance to his throat at the end of each stroke. Spectre groaned with pleasure... and so did he.

"Enjoying yourself, sir?" the former purred, unable to get enough of his lover's perfectly moist mouth.

Ryoken failed  to give him a proper answer. Instead, after a minute or two of audible slurping from young Kogami and moans from his assistant, the former paused near the base of his cock. Looking up and locking eyes with him, Ryoken reached his hands behind his butt and steadied him in place. Maintaining eye contact, he stuck his tongue as far as he could and began to grind the entrance of his throat onto the head of Spectre's cock, using small circular motions. The latter's cock was quite thick, particularly the flared head, and, despite it being well-lubricated, Ryoken struggled to get it properly into his throat. He gagged slightly, his eye contact with Spectre wavering as his eyelids fluttered.

"Now, now," Spectre leered down at him with a grin. "There is no need to push yourself so hard."

Ryoken shook his head slightly, his eyes flashing at the challenge. He consciously opened his throat, as he would to quickly chug a drink, relaxing the muscles and stretching them open. His nostrils flared as he took two deep breaths and then pulled Spectre towards himself while pushing his lips down his shaft at the same time. There was a moment of resistance in which Ryoken gagged, and then, suddenly, his lips slid down the last inch of his cock, burying the head in his throat. Spectre gasped and then exhaled through his teeth. Young Kogami held himself there for a long moment and then began to bounce his head ever so slightly, fucking Spectre's cock with his throat. He kept this up until his chest began to heave for air, at which point he pulled back, gasping like a landed fish as a long line of sticky drool fell from his lips and onto his long neck.

"You throat feels incredible," Spectre croaked, caressing his lover's snow-white hair as he caught his breath. "It's so tight. Shame I'm going to have to loosen it up."

Ryoken took a deep breath as Spectre's fingers each grasped a handful of his hair.

"Are you ready to get your face fucked, my love?" Spectre asked in a husky tone. "Are you ready to give up your throat to me?"  
  
The tip of his cock pressed against Ryoken's lips as he answered.

"Yes, please fuck my..."  
  
Before he could finish, Hanoi's second-in-command thrust his hips forward, pulling his leader's head towards him. In an instant, Ryoken found his lips touching his trimmed pubic hair as he bottomed out in his throat. Young Kogami gagged involuntarily at the sudden intrusion, screwing his eyes shut tight as he struggled to master his gag reflex. He focused on relaxing his throat around Spectre which was made quite challenging by his fully engorged and pulsing erection. And the latter held himself deep, groaning with triumph.

Spectre stayed deep in his master's throat without moving for some time, until Ryoken began to consider reminding him of his need to breathe. And just before Ryoken's willpower broke, Spectre pulled his hips back, while holding his lover's head firmly in place. He paused, cockhead still between Ryoken's lips as the latter gasped for air around his girth. Letting Ryoken-sama take only two deep breaths, Spectre plunged his cock home once more, this time setting a rhythmic pace that left his master sucking in air through his nostrils on each backstroke.

Ryoken gagged on his first two strokes, and his eyes began to water profusely as the pumping cock met resistance at the entrance of his throat. Calming his gag reflex, young Kogami felt that resistance lessen with each passing stroke, until a swallowing *glug* sound replaced the gagging every few strokes. Spectre's cock soon began to glide into his throat with ease, though he felt the heat of his master's stretched muscles as they protested. Ryoken glanced up at Spectre and saw him watching intently as his cock sunk into his throat, his chest heaving with arousal. Horny as hell, Ryoken reached up and gently massaged his lover's balls with his fingertips, causing him to shudder.  
  
"Ah, you're gonna make me cum already..!" Spectre muttered in disbelief. He picked up the tempo of his thrusting, pumping his cock deep and hard into his master's throat. Ryoken struggled not to gag.  
  
But then Spectre suddenly grabbed his hair and roughly pulled him off his cock. Ryoken retched slightly at the sudden void in his throat and gasped for air after his frantic throatfuck whereas half-conscious from bliss Spectre vigorously stroked his erection, aiming it at his master's forehead. Despite his dishevelled state, Ryoken kept the presence of mind to continue massaging his lover's balls and once again locked eyes with him. And this eye contact seemed to push Spectre completely over the edge, making Hanoi's leader smile as his assistant grunted back at him.  
  
"Open wide and stick out your tongue!" breathless, Spectre said urgently. "I'll paint your lovely face with my seed!"  
  
Ryoken grinned and gave him the dirtiest "give me your load, baby" look before extending his tongue, curling up the tip to catch whatever poured onto it.

Without further warning, the head of Spectre's cock erupted, the first explosive blast slapping audibly into Ryoken's nose before careening along his cheek,  beneath his right eye. Spectre continued to stroke himself wildly, varying his aim as three more busts of cum coated his master's left eyebrow, upper lip and forehead. As his orgasm waned, he stroked the remaining surge onto Ryoken's outstretched tongue, and the latter tilted his head back to ensure it ran into his mouth rather than dripping onto the floor. Before young Kogami could consider pausing to swallow, Spectre suddenly stuffed himself back into him, grunting as he pumped the last few drops into his master's already filling mouth. Ryoken gagged slightly, struggling to take his cock and load at the same time, but successfully swallowed it all down when he paused his pumping. Young Kogami's face glistened with cum, but Spectre had mercifully missed his eyes, so Ryoken maintained eye contact with him as he withdrew from his mouth.

"Do you understand now, sir..?" Spectre said, gasping for air as his bright rosy cheeks only added to his exquisite, unique beauty.

"What is it..?" Ryoken couldn't help noticing that their chests were heaving simultaneously, almost as if their hearts were beating in unison... and that they surely were.

"That is," Spectre smiled down at him lovingly, gently wiping some of his cum off his beloved one's face, even if it looked so gorgeous on him, "whenever you may have unnecessary thoughts in that bright head of yours, I'll do my best to set you free from them."

"Meaning?" young Kogami felt his heart stop as Spectre's lips were once again hazardously close to his.

"I will never let you go, sir," Spectre's breath burned worse than hellfire as he whispered against his beloved master's mouth. "Whether it's prison or hell, let me face whatever punishment there is with you. If you're so adamant about wasting your life in confinement, let me share this fate by your side, my love."

Spectre held his master tight in his embrace, pulling him close to himself in a protective manner.

"I beg you, Ryoken-sama..." he muttered into his master's shoulder.

Young Kogami never replied though.

He was still seeing hundreds of drifting stars on the high ceiling above them.

 _Beautiful stars_...


End file.
